


Rules And Regulations

by My_Missing_H



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The writing on his flask is poor quality. An engraving pen wielded by a drunk. It says Good men need no rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules And Regulations

He takes a sip from his flask and speaks to the empty room.

 

“I said I wasn’t scared and I trusted you. But old habits die hard don’t they?”

 

The writing on his flask is poor quality. An engraving pen wielded by a drunk. It says _Good men need no rules._

 

He snorts, an attempt at laughter. He has too many rules to count now. He never made an actual list he just sort of added a number on the beginning as if he was keeping track.

 

_Rule 2,743: Trusting people is for the weak. The strong trust themselves. The invincible can’t even trust that._

 

His tongue is dry under the film of old alcohol and he tries swallowing, only to feel the slight tingle of a gag prick at the back of his throat. He’s pretty sure he didn’t drink anywhere near enough to really make himself sick, but there’s a first for everything.

 

_Rule 496:  If you have ten fingers, you’re too sober._

 

He’s sure he could feasibly count the rules. They’re etched into the walls of his room. Some with a razor, a knife, his nails. He thinks those ones must be the most important, he spent a long time in the bathroom wrapping his bloody fingers after writing those.

 

His very first rule was a nail rule. He thinks that one has to be the most important, it is rule #1 after all.

 

_Rule 357: Love doesn’t exist, only chemicals._

 

She left when he was 22. The only things left of hers in his apartment were the faint smell of Chanel perfume, and his broken heart, drowned in alcohol and coke.

 

He thought it would be better, maybe trusting a man where a woman would leave. But he left too. He’s pretty sure his name was something generic, a Jackson or an Scott. Something normal, as if the situation could ever be normal.

 

Jackson; or maybe Scott; left when he was 26. It had been 4 years to the day from when she left him, and he decided maybe he just shouldn’t trust that day in August.

 

_Rule 687: Cutting is for pussies. Deal with your problems like a fucking man._

 

That one always makes him laugh. He never cut himself; on purpose at least. Frequently a broken beer bottle scraped across his arms or palms. He would always stare at the red coming from the small wound, stopping as quickly as it had started.

 

He never cut on purpose, but he wasn’t going to complain when it happened on accident. Maybe he deserved it. Logically he knew that was ridiculous but logic never really matters does it?

 

He found a shirt under his bed that belonged to her. Maybe it smelled like her or maybe he was just forcing himself to imagine it, but the only thought on his mind for three weeks was Chanel perfume.

 

_Rule 56: Maybe you’ll understand one day but don’t force it. It’s probably gonna suck just as much._

 

The first rule sits above his doorway, bloodstains and small bits of his nail still stuck in the wedge letters. He’s pretty sure he’s never going to understand it.

 

For an entire week he managed to convince himself it didn’t mean anything at all. Just the drunken ramblings of a broken-hearted man, carved above the door when Scott; or maybe Jackson; had left.

 

For the first time in weeks he decided it didn’t matter. He put down his flask and slammed the door shut as he escaped into the dark of night.

  
_Rule 1: Everyone will leave, even you._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so I wanted to post a short thing for everyone. Much love.


End file.
